


Recherche fanfiction

by Faith_Peverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Peverell/pseuds/Faith_Peverell
Summary: Bonsoir, je recherche une fiction ou on entend les testaments des Potter et Severus reçois une lettre de Lily. Filius, Minerva, Remus et Sirius sont présent à la lecture.
Kudos: 2





	Recherche fanfiction

J'espère retrouver cette fanfiction où on entend le testament des Potter. Ou Lily s'excuse et pardonne à Severus.


End file.
